La curiosidad mató al Malfoy
by Albus Yawn
Summary: Scorpius va a visitar a Albus y lo encuentra haciendo algo que no debe junto con su hermano.


**La curiosidad mató al Malfoy**

Scorpius Malfoy llegó a la casa de los Potter exactamente a las 3 de la tarde con una sonrisa tonta plasmada en su rostro. Tenía más de dos semanas sin ver a Albus desde que regresaron de Hogwarts y su cuerpo se estaba muriendo de la angustia, pero eso tenía que ser hasta hoy, porque temprano en la mañana había recibido una carta traída por su preciada lechuza Ulys.

 _ **¡Qué tal, Scor!**_

 _ **Espero que la estés pasando genial, como yo, aunque ambos sabemos que eso en verdad sólo puede suceder cuando estamos juntos. En fin, la presente carta es para informarte que vengas cuanto antes a mi casa para pasar un rato (o varios ratos) de diversión. Recuerda llamar a la puerta cuando llegues.**_

 _ **Nos vemos**_

 _ **Al Potter.**_

Así que allí estaba, lleno de energía, parado sobre la escalera de piedra que daba a la gran puerta de roble que servía de entrada a la lujosa casa de la familia Potter en _Canary Wharf._ Estaba vestido con su mejor traje y bañado con el perfume que su padre le había traído de _Melbourne_ el mes pasado. También se había peinado hacia atrás y se había rociado la boca con el spray aroma a menta que Astoria guardaba muy diligentemente en lo profundo de su cajón personal, una acción que el rubio asimilaba con la vergüenza que le daba a su madre que se supiera que con ese olor había besado a su padre por primera vez. Scorpius sonrió ante ese pensamiento y se echó el cabello mucho más para atrás. Lo chistoso de eso se hacía mucho más agradable cuando recordaba que justamente esa era su intención.

Scorpius sabía muy bien que a Albus le gustaba cuando se recogía el cabello hacia atrás, « _te da un toque muy ardiente_ » le dijo en broma una vez, y eso era perfecto para lo que pretendía hacer. Una vez que lo deslumbrara con su vestimenta, quería agarrar a Albus por esa ridícula corbata escarlata que siempre cargaba puesta (como diciéndole a todo el mundo que era un orgulloso Gryffindor y no un Slytherin) y atraerlo hacía él con rudeza y juntar sus labios en un ajetreado beso que le aspiraría hasta el alma al otro. Y luego que lo dejará completamente atolondrado, le confesaría finalmente sus sentimientos.

Sí, Scorpius Malfoy estaba totalmente loco por Albus Potter. Lo estaba desde hace mucho tiempo; cada rato con el moreno haciéndose cada vez más insoportable, las ganas de besarle terriblemente tentadoras. Había aguantado mucho por mucho tiempo, pero no más, ahora sí que confesaría todo lo que tenía por dentro.

Tocó el timbre con diligencia y de inmediato el sonido rebotó dentro de las gruesas paredes. Espero unos dos minutos y no obtuvo respuesta, así que volvió a tocar. Pero nuevamente lo que obtuvo fue nada de movimiento del interior, algo que se hacía extraño pues nunca antes había sucedido y menos ahora que Albus lo estaba esperando.

Independientemente de lo que estuviese sucediendo, el rubio no quiso esperar, por lo que haciendo valedera la confianza que todos los miembros de la familia le habían dado, giró el picaporte. Para su sorpresa, la puerta estaba abierta. Entró de inmediato.

Le recibió la agradable calidez del hogar de los Potter. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio, cortesía de una diligente Ginny Potter, y eso estaba bien, porque hacía que cada vez le gustará más estar ahí, incluso mucho más que en su mansión. Pero eso ahora era lo que menos importaba, porque la acción más importante estaba en el piso de arriba, específicamente en la habitación del que pronto sería su novio.

Ignoró por completo la carta en la los padres de Albus le advertían que saldrían a hacer unas cosas junto con Lily en _West End_ y subió las escaleras lentamente. Sin embargo, sus pasos sobre la vieja madera rechinaban en medio del profundo silencio y delataban su presencia. Caminó y caminó y el recorrido se le hacía cada vez más largo. Cuando finalmente llegó a la parte superior de la casa, echó a correr hacia la habitación de su amigo. Estuvo frente a la puerta en menos de un minuto y se dispuso a tocar para anunciar nuevamente su llegada (porque al parecer el timbre y el escándalo que hizo al subir la escalera no lo hizo), pero no pudo cuando escuchó algo inusual y que lo dejó perplejo.

-Oh, sí James, ahí…

Su cuerpo se congeló por completo. Los ojos se le abrieron como si fuesen a salir de sus cuencas.

-Oh más duro, Jamie. Mucho más duro…

-Cielos, es tan estrecho –dijo la gruesa voz de James. –

La boca fue la que siguió en el desfile de respuestas; quedó colgando casi inerte en señal de asombro.

-Rayos –gimió Albus – Vamos, más duro joder.

-Lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

-Dale más duro…

-Pero Albus.

-Más duro… -Chilló el moreno casi como un maniaco –Hasta el fondo.

-Como tú quieras.

Y de inmediato se escucharon jadeos cada vez más fuertes. Scorpius sentía que su temperatura había descendido por completo y que su cuerpo estaba blanco como lo nieve.

-Oh, Dios… sí… así es que es… Se siente muy bien.

-Dímelo a mí, no puedo creer que haya entrado toda.

-Yo menos –respondió a Albus –Pensé que solo entraría la punta.

Fue en ese momento que Scorpius se percató de algo muy vergonzoso. Su querido amiguito en el sur de su cuerpo, estaba completamente despierto y erguido, como si quisiese perforar la tela. Las demás partes de su cuerpo estaban bañadas de sudor. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y sin embargo, no era nada comparado con los jadeos y el crujir de la cama dentro de la habitación de Albus.

Todo aquello era surreal. Los sonidos, las palabras, lo vocal que era su mejor amigo. No podía creer que estuviese sucediendo y menos aún que estuviese sucediendo en sus narices. Era como aquella vez que salía apresurado de su habitación directo al baño para encontrarse de frente a frente a su padre que salía, extrañamente, de la regadera del baño principal. Scorpius había entrado sin avisar y se encontró a Draco completamente desnudo con la toalla a medio camino de su cintura. Ambos rubios quedaron completamente atónitos y no supieron que hacer por un largo rato, hasta que Draco se cubrió y salió del lugar no sin antes decirle a su hijo que no era nada del otro mundo, que era su padre. Scorpius quedó sin creérselo por un rato.

Ahora estaba igual, sin poder creer que el chico del que se estaba enamorando estuviese haciéndolo con su hermano en su habitación. Y lo que menos podía creer es que estuviese excitándose por completo y que tuviese ganas de hacer eso allí mismo.

-Quiero probar algo…-dijo de repente la voz de Albus

-¿Qué?

-Acuéstate en la cama y déjame hacerlo yo solo.

-¿Estás seguro? –Se notaba la inseguridad en la voz del mayor. –Te puede doler.

-Creo que puedo tomarlo, lo peor ya pasó.

-Bueno.

Entonces se escuchó como la cama volvía moverse y como algunas cosas eran tiradas en el piso.

-Tómame de las manos…

-¿Qué? –Gritó el mayor - ¿Para qué?

-Para que me guíes. No vas a creer que yo solo voy a hacer que entre…

-Oh sí… sí.

Rayos. La erección que tenía entre sus pantalones ahora estaba mucho más insoportable. Casi podía jurar que si no liberaba a la bestia ahora mismo, tendría una factura. Pero no, no podía sucumbir, no podía caer tan bajo y entregarse a lo prohibido.

Lo que puedo hacer es mirar, pensó, no pudiendo creer que fuese tan sucio y pervertido. Pero le daba igual, acercó su ojo al agujero del picaporte y observó a hacia la gran cama matrimonial.

De inmediato pudo reconocer la espalda desnuda de Albus y como esta rebotaba frenéticamente sobre el colchón. Brincaba como si fuese un campeón, como si estuviese acostumbrado a aquello. Y el rubio se estrujaba cada vez con lo que veían y escuchaba.

-Circe bendita, esto es mucho mejor…

-Mmm

-Ya casi… no aguanto más…

-Sí, vente…

-Ya casi –dijo Albus.

-Hazlo…

Y Scorpius no pudo más, tenía que detener aquella locura incestuosa. Sin hacerle caso a la tortura que tenía en los pantalones, abrió la puerta con una portada y se metió en la habitación. Lo que le recibió lo dejó mucho más anonadado.

Albus Potter estaba vestido únicamente con un pantalón sobre su cama perfectamente ordenada. En suelo, junto con varios libros y artefactos, se encontraba completamente vestido James Potter. Ambos lo miraron en shock.

-¿Scorp?

-Yo… -La voz le sonó quebrada y no le gustó para nada -¿Qué creen que están haciendo? –Sus palabras estaban salpicadas con rabia.

-Pues que crees –Se quejó James, levantándose del suelo molesto.

-Jugando Tom Raider–Completó Albus mientras miraba hacia el frente.

Scorpius siguió la mirada por instinto y en efecto, vio en un televisor pantalla plana lo que parecía ser un videojuego. El personaje sostenía una viga de hierro que estaba incrustaba en la pared de la que parecía un templo muy viejo.

-Ajá –Comenzó el rubio aun sin tragarse el cuento -¿y qué se supone que tienes que hacer?

-Muy fácil. Apretar todos estos botones para hacer que la punta de la viga perfore la pared y la rompa. Solo por el hueco puedes pasar…

-Sí claro. ¿Y qué eran todos esos jadeos?

-¿Qué jadeos? –Preguntó James, quien había permanecido sin decir nada.

-Los que estabais haciendo hace rato: «Dame más duro… No puedo creer que entre toda.»

-¿Nos estabas espiando? –El mayor de los Potter no le daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

-Yo…

-¿Nos estabas espiando? –Fue ahora el menor quien preguntó.

-Yo. Eso que importa, ¿qué eran todos esos jadeos?

James y Albus se miraron sin entender antes de que el menor respondiera.

-Nos emocionamos mucho cuando jugamos que a veces ni podemos respirar.

-Sí –Afirmó James.

-Sí, claro… ¿y todas esas palabras?

-¿Qué palabras?

-Las que decían.

-Eran solo para ponerle emoción al juego.

Scorpius meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro sin poder creer que los dos hermanos le estuviesen tomando por tonto.

-Ustedes a mí no me engañan, sé que estaban…

-¿Qué?

Pero sencillamente no podía decirlo. No le salía la palabra "tirar" o "hacer el amor" de lo profundo de su ser. Lo único que pudo a hacer fue devolver la mirada a los dos hermanos, los dos hermanos que no entendían nada de su ataque de histeria.

-La verdad no sé qué tiene de malo que nos divirtamos –James Potter se había parado del suelo y ahora se dirigía hacia él –A ambos nos gusta los juegos de acción, aventura de lo que sea y… -y se calló.

Scorpius lo miró extrañado y fue que se acordó. Se sintió muy avergonzado cuando descubrió a donde miraba el hermano mayor.

-Oye, Al…

-¿Sí?

-Mira el pantalón de "Scorpius"

No hizo falta que lo dijera dos veces cuando Albus le hizo caso a su hermano. De inmediato, sintió los dos pares de ojos clavados en su anatomía y como el cuerpo volvía a ponérsele más blanco que la nieve.

-Oh, vaya. –Dijo Albus –Pues parece que ya sé que era todo esto del espionaje…

-No…

-Pensaba que estábamos tirando –Dijo James como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. –Y te has encendido con la idea.

Scorpius no pudo decir nada. Estaba demasiado helado y avergonzado para pensar una respuesta.

-No puedo creer que creas que cometamos incesto–Exclamó Albus –La verdad eso es muy hiriente –Rio, fingiendo estar herido.

-Sí –Completó el otro con sorna- Eso me hace pensar que nosotros dos también seremos muy buenos amigos.

Silencio. Albus se rio por lo bajo.

-Bueno ya los dejo solos para que Al te enseñe. –Dejó la palabra en el aire un rato como para adquirir dramatismo –Te enseñe a jugar, digo. Hasta luego.

Unos segundos después, James estaba fuera de la habitación, dejando solos a los amigos. Fue Albus quien rompió la calma.

-Me iré a bañar.

Se incorporó y se dirigió hacia el baño. En cualquier otro momento, ese desfile sin la camisa puesta no habría pasado desapercibido por el rubio, pero este todavía seguir sin salir del vórtice de vergüenza en el que había caído como para poder hacer otra cosa que tener la mirada perdida en la ahora imagen congelada del televisor.

-Y Scorpius –Era Albus desde la puerta del baño. Scorpius finalmente lo vio y pudo darse cuenta que tenía esa atrevida toalla escarlata (escarlata como la corbata que le daban ganas de besarlo) envuelta en su cintura –Te dejo que solo para que ya sabes, te ocupes de tu problemita.

Tras decirlo, Potter trancó la puerta del baño y no se percató como las mejillas de Scorpius se teñían de rojo.

 _Rayos. Ahora sí que estaba en un lio._

« _Habrá que dejar la confesión para mañana_ » pensó antes de hacerle caso a su mejor amigo y encargarse del asunto que tenía entre las manos.

 **Nota del autor:**

Tenía desde hace mucho tiempo la idea de hacer una historia de doble sentido y justamente hoy fue que logré publicarla. No me salió como esperaba, pero bueno. Los diálogos no son lo que más me gusta en una historia, pero igual la publico. Espero sus comentarios para saber que piensan. La continuación, en la que Scorpius se confiesa, puede venir más pronto de lo que piensan.

Dentro de poco pienso igualmente ocuparme de nuevo de mis otros fics olvidados. Me refiero a " _Cuando estás junto a mí_ " y posiblemente un segundo epilogo para " _Celos_ ".

¿Nuevos trabajos?

Tengo una historia larga sobre estos dos. Está ubicada en un universo alterno, sin magia, pero hasta que no tenga algo serio y que sea de mi agrado, no lo publicaré.

A los que están esperando historias más largas, les pido disculpas por los momentos. Sencillamente a mi gusta más escribir oneshots porque no tengo la preocupación de tener que actualizar seguido y además cuando me golpea el bloqueo, es menos doloroso.

PD: Tengo otras historias que aún no he publicado aquí. Unas están en mi usuario Albus_Yawn de AO3 (Archive of Our Own) y otras en Justin Evans de Potterfics.


End file.
